Toddlers Disaster
by SnitchSparks10873
Summary: A potion accident can happen even to the best students in class. From arguing to needing each other. From not talking with other houses to house unity. Age decreasing to toddler and have the whole school wrapped around their tiny fingers. Eight Years! Credit to cremebunny for the cover image.
1. Chapter 1

**Toddler Disaster**

Chapter One: Life

Words: 2278

Author Notes: This is my first fanfiction ever. So please read and review. I need your opinion or suggestion. And I do not own any of the characters. 

Summary: When two school nemesis involved in an unexpectedly accident turning them to unexpectedly age, being taken care by a certain Gryffindor with the help of certain Slytherin, will they remember all their friendships?

Green eyes fluttered open. Feeling well rested despite the tiring event the night before. Mrs. Weasley invited him again for her so-called-dinner-party. It was the fourth time for the past two weeks. He really didn't know whats all that for. Molly kept insisting that she had to make sure he was well-fed. Harry sighed and snuggled deeper into his pillow; not ready to wake up yet. He knew she was up to something.

The sound of the floo came alive making him groaned. Cursing himself because he actually forgot to close the connection yesterday and by the looking of the sun rays making a way through his curtain, he was pretty sure it's still early.

"Harry James Potter! Get in here now or I'll go there and throw all the hexes and jinxes that I know." Harry winced at Hermione's angry voice. With only boxer and white shirt on, he stumbled to the fireplace. Not really caring what he was wearing since something's bigger might exploded..right now.

"Um, hey?" He flinched when he saw Hermione with her head stuck through the fire glared at him dangerously. Sometimes he felt he would rather face Voldemort rather than Hermione. At least Voldy just wanted to kill him, not babble and lecture him to death.

"Hey!? What do you mean hey? What's with Ron telling me you won't coming back to school to finish your NEWTs? We already plan this a year ago!"

Harry made a mental note to stop spilling all his secrets to Ron or only tell him when he was sober enough. "Maybe you should come over Hermione, I'll explain it all to you."

She huffed and said "Fine! But you better have a good explanation for this. I'll not tolerate for lame excuses." She broke the connection.

"Shit just got better" Harry said with a sigh. Not that he didn't want to go back to Hogwarts, but things got complicated with all the press and the after effect of the war. People expected him to be the perfect heroic one but all he wanted was a normal life. The wizarding world acted like they owned him. He really could not charge them for invading personal life. Well could he?

He rushed to his bedroom and put on a pair of worn out jeans from his wardrobe. He went to the kitchen and started preparing tea. The floo came alive when he served the table, Hermione stumbled to the living room with Ron not far behind her and quickly made their way to the kitchen. As soon Ron caught sight of Harry, he sent him an apologetic look and mumbled "sorry.."

Hermione sit on the chair and crossed her arms. "Okay, now tell me everything."

Ron and Harry shared a look. They sighed, and proceeded to sit across Hermione. Harry started to pour the tea for all of them with a great annoying slow speed.

"Stop doing that! I know you are just buying yourself more time. It's not gonna work, you have to tell me right now!" she snapped.

"Well it's worth a try."

"Sorry mate, I've told you she won't take this well." Ron apologized, which Harry sent him an icy glare.

Merlin please help me at this torturous conversation, he thought. "Okay, first Hermione I know we have been planning this for about a year ago but things have change with the effect of war and press… and Ginny. Secondly I'm still coping." He muttered the Ginny part. Thankfully two of his bestfriends didn't catch it. He really didn't want to see Ginny and it will get worst if he attended Hogwarts. Obviously, she will get back to the school.

Hermione's feature softened. "I know Harry. It's hard for me too, for all of us. I understand if you want some time to relax yourself but it almost a year since the last battle Harry. And now we already agreed we will attend Hogwarts and finish our studies".

"Yeah mate, we even help to rebuild Hogwarts. I'm dying to use the new house bathroom. They set a tub just like the Prefect's bathroom for all houses." Ron interjected, grinning madly. Yeah. Harry helped to rebuild the bathroom. Thanks to them, now each house has a swimming pool-like tub with bath taps surrounding it, with a different jewel set in each tap. Big enough for pool party. And on top of that, each room also had their own private bathroom.

"Ron! We are having a serious conversation here and all you care about is bathroom! Now Harry, maybe we can talk to Professor McGonagall with giving you a room if you feel uncomfortable."

This make him pondered. Maybe he could ask Professor McGonagall for a bit of privacy. After a moment of thinking, he finally said "Yeah, maybe it will work. I need my private time since I didn't get much of that these days."

"So, you will come with us?"

The last question was being ignored as there was a soft tap at the kitchen windows. Harry got up and opened the window. A big brown owl flew past the window, and eyeing Harry wildly while he untied the letter. The owl fly out as soon the letter released.

"I wonder what Ministry want this time." Harry said.

_**Mr. Potter**_

_**We would hold a trial for an ex-Death Eater tomorrow. I appreciate if you can come and testify for this ex-Death Eater. It is important for us if you can decide whether he will go to Azkaban or probation since he was the youngest Death Eater. Your attendance will do us good. Have a good day Mr. Potter.**_

_**Minister of Magic, **_

_**Kingsley Shacklebolt**_

The first word that came across Harry's mind was _Malfoy. _Ohh he completely forgot about his existence.

"What letter is that Harry? You look pale."

"Umm nothing really, just another trial to attend." He threw the letter towards the kitchen table. An action that he immediately regretted when he saw Hermione reached for it.

"Let me read it" Hermione said calmly. She knew the trials would bring Harry pain as much as it did to her.

"Bloody hell! Why don't they just throw all the Death Eater to Azkaban. Obviously they are all evil." Ron said around his mouthful of biscuits.

Hermione was reading it, her lips curled. Suddenly she gasped "Malfoy."

Harry sighed "Yeah, Draco Malfoy. It's okay I do not think I want to attend it."

"Harry, you are the only one who can save him. You know that. You have to help him."

It sounded more like a demand to Harry.

"I'll think about it." Harry knew he had to go or he was going to suffer a year free lecturing session. Hermione always right after all.

Ron –on the other hand looked from Hermione to Harry with confused look. Not really understood what they were talking about. Choosing to just let it go, he continued munching on his biscuits.

* * *

Not long after the last trial, Harry decided it was time for him to go face the world. It was Malfoy who put him in such spirit. After seeing him at the trial, he realized that he had the chances. His life was luckier that Malfoy, who had to struggle to keep his pride even though there was nothing left. The Malfoy's property were under the Ministry supervision until the heir was released from probation. In this case, they were poorer than the Weasleys. Only Draco's personal vault kept them going. Harry will attend Hogwarts. Screw Ginny. He was Harry Potter after all. No need to brood how pathetic his life was. He had already fire-called Hermione this morning. Asking her if she would accompanied him to Diagon Alley around lunch time, so they can eat first.

"Ron said hi, he can't make it today. And I'm glad you chose the right path Mr. Potter. " Hermione said.

"Owh hi back and why is that, Mrs. Weasley." Harry knew Ron was still upset with him and Hermione about them helping Malfoy. Harry also knew Hermione knew it.

"Ohh shut up. So are we ready to go?" Hermione said, her cheeks red.

"Yeah. I'm ready. But we have to stop at Gringotts first."

"Okay, we have to meet Ginny at Leaky Cauldron for lunch after all."

Ohh Great! Harry thought. Could his day get any better? It was going to be a tough day for him. Get clinging with his not-so-girlfriend with fangirls swarming around him. They portkeyed to the Diagon Alley. To their pleasure, they managed to avoid the crowd on the way to Gringotts even though it took longer than they usually did.

Lunch was completely different affair. They were greeted warmly by Ginny; well for Hermione at least. Harry was greeted in almost giddy Ginny.

"Harry.. I missed you. Do you miss me?" Ginny said, smiling at him.

'Did her freckles actually growing?' Harry thought.

"Umm hi Ginny. It's good to see you here." Offering her the fakest smile ever.

"Yeah! I'm going to help you with your errands today."

Wait. What? Oh no. This is not good. Why Hermione didn't tell him before? He looked at Hermione and saw her smiling at him. That's it! He should have known she was up to something. He pretty sure Mrs. Weasley and Hermione were planning something but he couldn't quite put a finger on it.

The rest of the day was spend with Hermione and Harry purchasing their school supplies. Ginny, who had finished buying her school supplies the day before, followed Harry while chattering about the newly built school. Sometimes she would whining and commenting about most of the girls there, who eyeing Harry warily. Even though Harry always in the centre of attention, he was still slightly uncomfortable with it.

* * *

Three days later found them sitting at one of the compartment on the Hogwarts express. The train was magically enlarged to fit all the students.

"Ahh, it's good to be back." Ron said with mouth full of chocolate frog. They were on train to Hogwarts. Inside the compartment, Harry sat near the window with Ron beside him while Neville sat across them.

"Where is Hermione? I thought she wants to check on us." Harry said not looking at Ron. He was busy looking out the windows.

"I don't know. She is busy, not that I blame her but she took the Head Girl position a little too serious."

The door of their compartment swung open and revealed Hermione with smug smile, her Head Girl badge shimmering under the sunlight. "Hey boys, are you hungry?"

"Starving" Ron grinned.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Seriously Ron? You had chocolate stain at the corner of your mouth."

"Maybe you should help me wipe it..with your tongue." Ron said grinning madly. It was official they were together. Everyone knows it. Molly was close to tear when she find out about them. Hermione was thrilled with Molly, who acted like she was already her daughter-in-law.

Hermione blushed, ignoring him, she sat beside Neville.

"Ginny said she can't join us. Her friends make a little party at their compartment." Hermione said, clearly want to change the embarrassing environment.

Somehow, Harry was quite relieved when he heard the news even though Neville seemed disappointed.

"So, I bought some lunch for you. Oh and Neville, you can have Ron's" she added

Ron stared jealously at Neville. His face red and ready to protest any moment but Hermione quickly cut it.

"Oh Harry dear, this is for you." She said handing him a lunch box. Since she learned to cook from Molly, she tried many recipes and it turned out to be good but of course not as heavenly as Mrs. Weasley cooking's.

"Thanks Hermione." He opened the lunch box. The food was plenty enough for two people; well in his opinion. No way he could eat all the food. They had welcoming feast after all in 4 hours.

"Hermione, come on. Where's mine?" Ron whined.

"I give your lunch to Neville. I think he deserves it."

Neville look at Ron guiltily. "Umm, it's okay Hermione. It is Ron's lunch by the way."

Harry interrupted "Ron you can share with me. I can't finish it by myself."

"Ron. I really hope you can learn something from these two gentlemen." She waved her hand indicating Harry and Neville.

The compartment's door slid open and revealed Ginny with a big smile plastered on her face; searching for someone and beamed when she saw Harry.

"Hi Harry!" she said with high-pitched voice.

It was Neville who answered "Hi Ginny!"

Harry let out a soft groan and tried to make like there was no seat left for Ginny.

tbc~

A/N: I need betas. So if you know someone or you are the one, please let me know. :) I'll update this story every week if I'm not busy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Eighth Year

Words: 1688

Author Notes: Thank you for all the lovely reviews. I'm sorry. The chapter is a bit a late. I found a beta and I adore her. Thanks for everything :) Enjoy!

As they entered the Great Hall, there was an extra table set up for the Eighth Year. The Great Hall was mostly the same as the previous but with the addition of the table, all the other tables had to be squished together and now it was far more crowded than usual.

"So, who is coming back for Eighth Year?" Harry sat in the empty space at the centre of the table with Ron while Hermione and Neville sat across from him.

"Hmm, let's see. There is Neville, you, Hermione and I. Well that's all I know for Gryffindor." Ron said, "and I'm hungry." He added

Hermione sighed. "Not many people actually, Hannah Abbot and Justin Finch-Fletchley from Hufflepuff, Terry Boot and Michael Corner from Ravenclaw, and I'm not exactly sure about Slytherin, but I did not see any of them in the train. Maybe they were brought under the Ministry's supervision."

"Speak of the devil."

Everyone's eyes slid to the Great Hall's entrance where Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson were walking in. They came in side by side and sat at the far end of the table whispering furiously. Malfoy looked far better than the last time they saw him at his trial. His clothes were no longer expensive and high-tailored. Everyone could tell it by the look of his robe but he still made sure the sewing were neat. An Auror joined the feast and he took a seat at the High Table.

"Care to explain why we didn't just throw him at Azkaban again?" Ron sneered.

"Ron, we already agreed on this." Hermione sent him an icy glare.

"Whatever, now I'm richer than he is and I'm going to make sure he _never_ forgets that." Ron growled, a malicious grin marring his usually cheerful features.

Hermione sighed again.

* * *

After the usual welcoming speech, the welcoming feast begun. Harry had to admit that he missed Dumbledore's nonsensical ramblings during speech. He missed the death glares from Professor Snape. He missed the impartiality most of the teachers used to have. Now, the teachers as well as the students looked him as a royal all mighty one.

The students helped themselves to all the mouth-watering food the house elves prepared, especially Ron. The food was quite delicious, even Ron, Hermione and Neville, who were full with their lunch and Honeydukes sweets earlier, managed second helping of everything. Harry on the other hand, played with his food and was obviously lost to his own world.

Harry wondered if Dobby was still alive, would he be happy working at Hogwarts and serving him at the same time? The thought only brought him more pain; just thinking about Dobby's sacrifice made his heart ache. Of course, either way, Hermione would not have approved Dobby serving him. She and her obsession with S.P.E.W. Hermione would probably kill him if he told her what he was thinking right now, Harry mused.

Harry snapped back to reality as Headmistress McGonagall got up and started walking towards the Eighth year table. He glanced around, other younger students already filling out the Hall to their respective dorm. He wondered how long he had been daydreaming. During his scan of the Great Hall, Harry noticed something odd; Draco Malfoy was staring at him.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, trying to get all the Eighth Year's attention.

"As you all know, you are all here to finish your studies. I'm afraid you will not occupy your old dorms. No room left to fit all of you. So, we have already agreed that everyone will stay a new tower for the Eighth Year. In other words, you will be living together…" The Headmistress added almost nervously.

"Bloody hell, we have to sleep in the same tower!? I'm not going to sleep the snakes! I'd probably be safer in the Forbidden Forest!"

"Language . I assure you, everyone will get to choose their own roommates except for Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, Ms. Parkinson, and Ms. Abbot. Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger will get their own rooms where as Ms. Parkinson and Ms. Abbot will be required to share rooms. Each room will consist of two students."

Pansy looked like she was going to object, but Professor McGonagall quickly added, "All of you can go now. Ms. Granger, please show all of your friends to the new dorms. Behave yourselves! I do not want to hear of trouble from any of you." Professor McGonagall, now quite finished with her tirade, gave the Eighth years a sharp nod and stalked back towards the high table.

As soon as Professor McGonagall was far enough for her not to hear anything from their position, Pansy got up and went to the trio. Draco trailed behind her, his usual Malfoy's stoic mask set in stone.

"Well looks like a certain The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Get-Special-Privileges gets a private room." Pansy quipped loftily.

"Sod off Death Eater." Ron spat.

Pansy was made a face at Ron so he blew her a raspberry , on the other hand, was avoiding any eye contact. He refused to look at Harry yet he still hadn't given up his 'Slytherin Ice Prince' act. How strange, Harry thought. Malfoy hadn't said a word, let alone his usual snarky comment.

"Stop it. You are acting like a child!" Hermione interjected.

"Am not!" Ron protested, pouting at the irritated brunette.

"Just ignore her, Ron. Let's go."

"All Eight Years! Follow me!" Hermione bellowed, Head Girl's mode, _on_.

They walked in awkward silence with Hermione at the lead, to a tower situated at the north of the castle, near the Divination Tower.

As they entered the common room, Ron broke the silence with a shout, "Neville, you're my roommate!"

Neville to jumped, and gave Ron a rueful glare, though he was more than a little happy to accept the offer. He knew Ron well; they used to share the same dormitory.

The common room was vastly different from Gryffindor common room. There was a black leather couch and two comfortable looking armchairs by the fireplace. A large window overlooked the school ground and a huge table sat in the middle of the room, housing enough chairs for all of them to sit in. Harry guessed it meant as a place for study the opposite of the doorway were two staircases. The left one led to the dorm rooms whereas the right one lead to the pool-like tub.

"I'm going to bed." Harry muttered and started towards the stairs. He could feel everyone's eyes on him, tracking his every movement, but he really did not care.

"It's still early you twat, come play some chess!" Ron grabbed the back of Harry's shit and pulled him towards the chess table that he discovered at the corner of the common room.

"I'm tired Ron, maybe next time." Harry jerked out of Ron's grasp and ran up the stairs and the main dorm hall, slamming the door behind him. He could hear still Ron shouting for him but he chose to ignore it. Now he was in a hallway with four doors ahead him. He pursed his lips, trying to guess which one was his.

Malfoy walked in not long after that. He seemed quite startled to see Harry still there. They were stared at each other for a few seconds until Malfoy finally broke the silence. He cleared his throat, as if about to say something, but Hermione burst through the door right then.

"Harry, your room is at upstairs!" She cried. As a completely awkward silence was her only response, she looked around and asked, "Am I interrupting something?"

"No." They said in unison.

Hermione looked from Malfoy to Harry, shrugged, and started walking away. Harry gave Malfoy a curt nod, and proceeded to follow Hermione.

At the centre of the hallways, there was another staircase. Before he ascended the stairs, he glanced back to see Malfoy still standing there, staring at him. The stairs led to two rooms, Hermione's at the right and Harry's on the left.

"Thanks, Hermione." He muttered.

"Welcome, just call me if you need anything." Hermione gave him small lopsided smile and walked away.

At the centre of his room, was a four-poster bed surrounded by scarlet curtains and his trunk at the foot it. At one corner of the room, there was table with a bookshelf beside it. Another door was situated near the bookshelf, which lead to bathroom. An armchair sat near the window at the right side of the room. A fireplace with a couch in front it was at the left side of the room. Harry thought it was perfect; a room of his own.

He changed to his pyjamas, put his glasses at the nightstand, and climbed the bed. Harry sighed and tried to get comfortable, he could hear the opening and closing of the other rooms beneath him, indicating that the rest of the eighth years were also getting ready to sleep.

He stared outside the window, wondering if he really meant it when he said he didn't want to be an Auror. No doubt Kingsley would make him as the Head of Auror as soon as he finished Auror training simply because he was "The Chosen One". Harry wanted to be judged for his skills, for his character, for who he was, not by a stupid label he was branded with because of his parent's deaths. He wanted to be Harry, just Harry, not the Boy-Who-Lived

After what felt like hours of tossing and turning, Harry finally fell into a light slumber.

tbc~

A/N: Please review! Any comments or suggestions are welcome. xx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Advanced Potion Accident

Words: 2426

Author Notes: My beta and me were trying to write baby-talk here. We tried as best as we could. But if you have difficulties to understand it, just let me know okay? This chapter is not late since someone threaten to slap me with a giant fish lol. And there's a review asking me when the story begins. I couldn't catch the meaning of that and since you review as a guest, I couldn't contact you through PM. So, if you read this! Please explain what did you mean with it. Enjoy the chapter lovelies!  


The next morning, Harry, Hermione and Ron had breakfast at the Great Hall when Ginny decided to join them.

"Hi Harry! Did you sleep well last night? I'm worried about you." She helped herself to the breakfast on the Eighth Years table.

"Ginny, why are you here? Go to your own table. There's barely enough food for us, let alone for you!" Ron said around his mouthful of treacle tarts.

"Oh please Ron! You just want to have the food for yourself." The fiery young witch was about to leave when she noticed a certain young saviour not eating his food.

"Harry James Potter! You will eat your food, it isn't a toy to play with."

"Oh let him be, Ginevra." Ron moaned.

"You will not call me Ginevra, Ronald Bilius Weasley."

Ron winced, partially at the mention of his full name, partially because of the volume at which it was shrieked.

Ginny had just opened her mouth to begin a long lecture on Ron's many faults when McGonagall strode over and began to pass out the Eighth Years' timetable.

"Students!" She called, drawing all the Eighth Years and Ginny's attention.

"Here is your timetable. You will be attending the same classes together since we have only ten students who were willing to come back this year. You may go to your class now."

Ron scanned the timetable and groaned; the minor confrontation with his little sister completely forgotten.

"Ugh, guess what we have for the first period. Let me tell you, Advanced fucking Potion. Yay me! Remind me why I agreed to take this."

"Ron, you and Harry want to be Aurors. Advanced Potion is required." Hermione huffed.

Harry on the other hand, said nothing.

He could already tell it was going to be a long day. He had been thinking about Malfoy lately. The blonde had been suspiciously silent ever since the trial. Harry's testimonies were probably the deciding factors in the decision of which punishment was going to be doled out to who. Lucius was going to be locked up at Azkaban for all of eternity. Narcissa was under house arrest for ten years and Malfoy was under probation but for a year. He was allowed to attend Hogwarts, but his every movement was being watched by the Ministry. That's why there was an Auror patrolling the halls of Hogwarts; he was there to watch over Malfoy. The now quieter Slytherin was still his usual self but not whole-heartedly, even his sneer never quite reached his eyes.

"Harry? You're so quiet these days, are you okay?" Hermione fretted.

Harry snapped back to reality, it took him a few seconds to process Hermione's questions.

"What? Oh, yeah I'm fine." Harry waved off her concerned gaze. Instead, he tried to change the subject. "Umm I don't think I want to be an Auror anymore, 'Mione."

"What? Why?" Hermione and Ron exclaimed in unison.

"I thought you always wanted to be an Auror. Kingsley would probably put you in Head Auror position right after the Auror training." Ginny cried, utterly mystified by Harry's seemingly abrupt decision.

The group of Gryffindors waited with bated breath for Harry's respond but he was busy staring at the Great Hall's wall. After a few moments, he stood.

"We are going to be late." Harry said, making his way towards the door.

Hermione was not anywhere near satisfied with his answer, but she knew better than to point it out. She chose to let it go. She shot Ron and Ginny a meaningful look, indicating that they were to let it go as well. The golden trio walked in comfortable silence to potion class while Ginny joined her friends to their respective classroom.

"Today, we will make a potion that decrease someone's age. Anyone has any idea what's the potion is called?" Professor Slughorn's voice rang out.

* * *

As expected by most of the students, Hermione's hand raised immediately. "Please Professor, it is the De-Aging Potion."

"Well done Ms. Granger! Ten points to Gryffindor! Now, does anyone know how the potion works?"

This time Draco answered it without raising his hand. "The potion requires an active ingredient. The years the drinkers loses depends on the concentration of the potion."

"Yes! Yes! Correct, twenty points to Slytherin."

Hermione scowled and slumped in her seat.

"Now, get in pairs! Ahh, not you two!" Professor Slughorn said, pointing at Harry and Draco. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, as my top two students. I expect you two to work together and brew a concentrated version of the potion, You may start now." With that Professor Slughorn went around the class, handing each one of them the potion's recipe.

"Potter! Get to work. I'll not tolerate if my grade drops because of your lazy arse."

Harry groaned but got up anyway, he picked up the ingredient list and went to the student's inventory.

* * *

After Professor Slughorn said he would have to pair up with Potter, Draco turned around to see his partner. Potter was staring at him, unmoving. He was obviously on the verge of protesting but Draco was in no mood for a fight. Instead, he simply shouted at the dunce "Potter! Get to work. I'll not tolerate if my grade drops because of your lazy arse."

Surprisingly, Potter picked up the list and went for ingredient's hunt. Draco looked around and saw Weasel paired up with Granger. He sneered at the sight, never thought they would stop fighting long enough to be potion partners, let alone be a couple. He continued surveying, Corner with Boot, Longbottom with that Fletchley boy, and he could see Pansy pouted because she got paired with Abbot.

"I got all the ingredients. I'll start the preparation now." Potter mumbled as he sat next to Draco.

Draco kept glancing at Harry while he set up the cauldron. There was something off about the raven haired boy. After finishing the set up of their workplace, Draco began to read the instructions.

"Cut, don't crush." Draco instructed, he didn't need to look up to figure out that the other boy wasn't following the instructions.

"I know what I'm doing, Malfoy."

"Well, if you are so sure." Strange, Draco thought. He was being nice to Potter. He hadn't been rude to Potter the whole day.

* * *

"Potter! No! Salamander blood first, then the snake venom and only three drops of Flobberworm Mucus, not six you idiot!"

"Calm down, I just accidentally swapped the two ingredients. It's not a big deal! The Flobberworm Mucus measurement was close enough."

"It is IMPORTANT! You can't just accidentally swapped ingredients and the potion look thicker than it should be. We are doing potion for someone turns five not three!"

"You are over-reacting, Malfoy." Deep down, Harry was happy to see Malfoy being his usual self. He preferred this Malfoy than the quiet secretive Malfoy.

The rest of the class were staring, enjoying the little show put up by the infamous rivals.

"No. I am not. I'd really love to know how in hell you are in advanced potions, let alone at the top of the class if you can't follow a simple instruction!"

"Fine! You stir. I'll just sit quietly over here and watch you follow every bloody instructions like a perfect potion maker you are!" Harry said sarcastically.

Harry saw Draco muttered suspiciously like "Bloody Potter, can't even do a single job."

* * *

Harry was about to turn around but from the corner of his eye, he saw the tell tale flashing of a hex. Acting on instinct Harry immediately caught Malfoy's wrist and pulled him out form the line of fire, which just happened to be towards himself. Malfoy didn't fight the sudden displacement and just sat, stiff as a board against Harry's chest. Fortunately, the hex hit the cauldron instead of Malfoy. The cauldron turned a sickly shade of green and began to bubble and froth. Okay maybe not so fortunately. But the last things Harry knew was the feeling of being covered in potion slime and terrified look reflected at swirling grey orbs.

* * *

Hermione was horrified when she saw Ron pulled out his wand and send a stinging hex towards Malfoy. She jabbed Ron in the ribs with her elbow and he jumped. Luckily, his hex missed Malfoy but hit Harry's and Malfoy cauldron instead.

"What are you trying to do?"

"Did you see that bloody ferret always put the blame on Harry?"

"That doesn't mean you could hex him! He was right anyways!"

"What? Hermione, how could.."

They were interrupted by a girlish shriek; stopping them from the little argument. Hannah, who was the nearest to Harry and Draco's workplace saw them fall to the floor. Everyone turned around to see Harry and Draco drenched with the potion and unconscious. After a few moments, they both began to convulse and started shrinking.

"Students, keep calm. Someone please informed Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey. " Professor Slughorn tried to get hold of the situation but since everyone including himself, was panicking, it had no effect on the scared students. Neville; being the only one who was calm enough to know what to do, ran out of the room in search of before mentioned people. All of the students were in shock. No one moved. No one spoke, yet everyone knew what was going to happen next.

Hermione started walking towards the shrinking Harry and Draco while trying to get hold of the situations. She waved her wand towards them, murmured "Scourgify".

* * *

Draco opened his eyes and was confronted by two bright green orbs.

The owner of those bright green eyes was trembling, "Who you?" he cried.

"I'm Dwayco. Who aw you?" Draco responded, trying his best to sound grown up; like most of the people around him expected him to do when he was three years old.

"Hawy. Hawy scawyed. Too many people! Too many people looking." He whimpered, blinking away tears.

Draco immediately crawled from his over-sized robe and all just to wrap his arms around the smaller boy. "Shhh, s'okay. Dwayco here now. Staph cwying"

Sure enough though, every single person in the room was staring at them. They fact that they were all taller and older than them, didn't make it any better. Beside them stood a bushy-haired girl and currently speeding towards them was a tall scary red-head boy.

Harry shrunk back and started to sob. Draco glared daggers at the bushy haired one and the carrot head.

"Stay 'way from Hawy!"

Ron's face went an odd shade of puce and screamed back.

" You stay away from him Malfoy! Stupid git." He shoved Draco away in an attempt to get to Harry but he pushed a little bit too hard and the tiny boy fell flat on his face. Draco flipped over, his back on the cold hard stone floor and began to wail, far louder than Harry.

"Ronald Billius Weasley! What did you think you are doing? He's just a kid!" Hermione shrieked.

"But I didn't mean to push him that hard. I...H-He's just so small." Ron stuttered.

"Ron! You're not supposed to push children at all. How can we ever have a family if you can't even last five seconds with a child!"

Meanwhile, Harry's wails subsided to silent stream of tears. He crawled over to Draco and lay down next to him, trying to comfort the screaming blonde. But as soon as he saw blood all over Draco's face, Harry began to wail again. Fresh tears coated his face as he tugged Draco's arm.

"Dwayyco.. Dwayco no cry. Hawwy is scacwed. Dwayco's face blood. Make 'em stop shouting." He hiccupped between sobs, hoping in vain that the other blonde boy comfort him again.

Draco didn't stop crying and he didn't comfort Harry. Instead, two identical rays of red hit them gently on the back; rendering them unconscious.

"What is going on in here?" Professor Mcgonagall demanded.

Both Hermione and Ron stopped arguing once they realised the wailing had stopped and the headmistress was standing in front of them. Neville stood a few paces behind her, fidgeting his jumper's hem. Professor Slughorn looked like he was going to pass out any moment. Madam

"Harry and Draco's potion blew up." Hermione explained simply.

"Ms. Granger, Ms. Parkinson, please pick up the children currently slumbering on the floor and follow me to the Hospital Wings. I cannot risk any magical exposure towards them again. Madam Pomfrey is waiting for us at the Hospital Wings." McGonagall shot Ron a knowing look, "Mr. Weasley, I've known you eight years now. I know you probably did something cause this mess so you will follow me as well."

"Yes, professor." The three of them responded in unison. Hermione and Pansy picked up the boys, wrapping them with their school robes and hoisting them up onto their hips.

"Professor Slughorn! I'm sure you can collect yourself long enough and control your class for the time being, yes? , collect these student's bags and put them in their respective rooms. You may take the help from anyone you desire, if they do not do as you wish, they will have to answer to me!" Professor McGonagall barked. She gave the classroom a final check, and seeing mostly were back in order, she swept out of the room with three students and two sleeping toddlers in tow.

tbc~

A/N: Please review! Any suggestions or comments are welcome :) Thanks for the lovely reviews! Thanks for making Toddlers Disaster as your favourite. Thanks for the follow. xx

tbc~


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four : Getting Comfortable**

**Words: 2626**

**Author Notes: Enjoy it! It's getting fluffy :3 And please review!**  


As soon as they entered the Hospital Wings they were met with a flustered Madam Pomfrey bustling toward them.

"I put them in sleeping charm, Pomfrey. I didn't want to risk levitating them."

"Lay them down on a bed, any one will do. Gently now!" Madam Pomfrey instructed.

Hermione and Pansy laid the boys in a bed close to the window, side by side. First she cast a complex spell, wand flicking, swishing, and whooshing. It flashed blue. Satisfied with the result, she casted the usual spell that highlighted any injuries and so on. This too turned the satisfactory blue. Madam Pomfrey began to cast spell after spell, colourful lights danced, shaping into graphs, charts, or almost nonsensical looking words. As hard as the four bystanders tried, only she knew what all the wand waving was for and what it meant. Once she finally finished Harry's diagnosis, she started on Draco, the nurse repeated the same procedure.

After a few minutes, she finally finished. "Very well, they are both perfectly fine. Now had a broken nose. As you can see, I've already fixed it but it I doubt he broke his nose by falling, who did this to him?"

"It was Weasel, he pushed Draco to the floor." Pansy supplied.

Madam Pomfrey glared at Ron a moment before simply shaking her head. "Shame on you."

"Full report please Pomfrey?" Professor McGonagall interjected.

"Harry and Draco both are 3 years old. They won't remember anything except for the basic things, for example, their name and age. If we are lucky, they might remember their parents or their life. They are only 3 years old, we can't except much. They are still toddlers and not aware of their surroundings."

"Very well. Can you watch them while I'm arranging where they should stay? We cannot risk any outsiders knowing about this."

"Of course Minerva, I'll look after them."

"The three of you, to my office." She bellowed over her shoulder as she stalked away.

* * *

"House unity."

Pansy rolled eyes at the password to the headmistress office.

The office was not really different from when Dumbledore was alive. The portraits covered most of the wall and Snape's portrait glared at them in distaste though just opposite to him Dumbledore watched, eyes twinkling under half-moon glasses, a bemused expression painting his wizened features.

"Ms. Granger, explain." McGonagall demanded.

Almost instantaneously, Hermione spouted every single detail of the debacle in the potion class. Ron spent the time fidgeting his school robe while Pansy checked her manicured fingers, looking bored.

"I'm very disappointed of you . Not just you attempted to hex but you also pushed him. Luckily he didn't have any concussion.

"I didn't mean too." he whispered.

"Well, the damage is already done. You will be serving a month of detention with Mr. Filch and you are not allowed to use the special bathing facilities in your common rooms until I decide you have learnt your lessons."

Pansy snickered at this, looking much interested now.

"But Professor, it's not fair! I'll accept the detentions, but I want to use the tub! You don't get fancy soaps and bubbles in normal tubs!" Ron protested.

"My decisions are final ."

Ron sighed in defeat and continued "Ms. Granger. I'm afraid you will have to take care of both Mr. Potter and Mr. Potter for the time being"

"Yes professor. I will do as much as I can." Hermione beamed at the idea of being the one who take care of them.

Pansy snapped "But Draco is my friend. I can take care of him. You're not seriously considering letting a mudblood to watch over him!"

"Ms. Parkinson! I will not tolerate that sort of attitude and especially that sort of language! Do you think you can take care of a toddler without breaking your precious nails?"

Pansy scowled at this, she would never accept the fact that she knew nothing about toddler though it was not really her fault. Being a pureblood, things like raising children were left to the house elves. Still, Draco was her friend, she would do anything to be the one who took care of Draco.

"Now that everything is settled, I'll have the house elves change Mr. Potter's room to be suitable for toddlers. I'm afraid you will have to take Messieurs Potter and Malfoy to class, Ms. Granger. I hope they won't cause any trouble. Now off you go, it is dinner time."

Half-way to the doorway. Professor McGonagall added "Don't forget to pick them up after dinner."

* * *

"I'll carry Draco." Pansy, who insisted to come along with them, lifted the still sleeping blonde-haired toddler and cradled him in her arms.

Hermione and Ron glanced at each other. Confusion mixed with tenderness and concern swam in Pansy's eyes when she looked at baby Malfoy.

"Let's go get Harry before he wakes up."

Hermione gently picked up the tiny boy and settled him on to her hip. Madam Pomfrey already transfigured both Harry and Draco's robes to their sizes.

They walked to their common room with complete silence. The moment they returned, the common room exploded with a barrage of questions.

"How are they?"

"Nothing works?"

"What happened?"

As the three eighth years were bombarded with questions, the toddlers in their arms started to move. Pansy whipped out her wand and casted silencing charm around the two toddlers.

"I am tired." Pansy's voice cut through the pandemonium like an icy dagger, her face was dark. "So, I suggest you make way for me before I hex you into next week." The small crowd of people split through the middle like the Red Sea and she stalked through the opening, clutching the bundle in her arms tightly as she made her way up the stairs.

What was once Harry's room was now very much a nursery. Two cribs stood in the centre of the room, atop a moving knitted rug. The carpet was overly fluffy, even in the play pen in the corner. The play pen had a low table was piled high with colouring books and colorwands, shelves filled with children's books as well as Harry's old school books. On another side of a room sat a old, plush rocking chair by a crackling fire.

"Let's make a deal Granger. I'll help you to take care of Harry as long I can watch Draco as well."

"But Professor McGonagall said I have to look over them!" Hermione protested.

"Don't be daft, she didn't mean all by yourself and it's not like I'm not going to separate them or take them away from you. Even though you are their guardian you're going to need help. How would you take care of them when you're busy with Head Girl duty? I'm just being a good samaritan."

Ron snorted. "All you care about is Malfoy. Who knows what you'll do when we we're gone? What if you poison Harry?"

"And risk myself being thrown to Azkaban? I think not. Draco needs me as much as I need him. Now it is getting late, I'm going to bed. I'll be back in the morning." With that Pansy stalked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Hermione stared at the door. What did she mean with they needed each other? Were they in some sort of relationship? People should have known if they were together. Plus, the way Pansy looked at Draco when she held him in her arms didn't make sense. It was all too confusing. Either way, she could use the help.

"Um, Hermione? I think you have to change them."

"You are going to help?"

"Uh...I-I'm tired too." Ron sputtered before dashing out the door.

"Figures." Hermione rolled her eyes and got to work. She found toddler's clothes in the wardrobe, there were both wizarding and muggle clothes. She pulled out two white shirts and two diapers.

"Okay guys. You're gonna regret this as much as I do soon." After changing the boys into far more comfortable clothes, Hermione cast a charm that would alert her if the children woke up and went to her own room next door.

* * *

Green eyes fluttered open as morning ray's shone through the nearby window. The messy haired boy sat up, rubbing his eyes and looking around. He heard something shift beside him and turned to see Draco sleeping in another crib. The sunlight formed ring like halo around the platinum blonde's head. The memories of last night played in his mind as he edged closer to the end of the crib and upon inspection, he found there was no longer blood on the Draco's face.

"Dwayco, wake up." He whispered, he hated being alone.

Draco mumbled in his sleep and turned away from him.

"Dwaayyyco!" He called again, far louder than last time. There was no response and Harry grew impatient. Grabbing the first thing within his reach, which happened to be his pillow, Harry threw the fluffy object towards his friend. "Dwayycoo!"

The grey-eyed boy sat up immediately. Startled and more than a little shocked, Draco began to cry.

Harry panicked. He stood up, pushing his face against the bars of his crib in attempt to get closer to the crying blonde. "Dwaayco? Dwaacyo, Harry sowwy! Draawyco no cry!"

"What is going on here?" The same bushy-haired girl from yesterday bustled over to his sobbing friend and picked him. She rubbed circles his back with her thumb and soon Draco's cries subsided.

Harry curled into a small ball. " Hawwy sowwy, Hawwy jus' want Dwayco to wake up."

Hermione sighed and picked him up with her free arm, slightly surprised with how small they were. "It's okay Harry, just don't throw your pillow next time. You know, you aren't so different from your older self, I remember you threw pillow at Ron because he was snoring loudly."

Little Harry stared up at her, completely confused.

"Oh never mind. Anyways, we have to get ready! Then we can go to breakfast! Are you guys hungry?" Hermione cooed.

Harry and Draco nodded.

"Pancakes." Draco informed her, still nodding furiously.

Hermione chuckled. "Sure thing Draco."

"Wif ice cweam! Lotta of ice cweam!" Harry giggled.

"Okay, okay my two sweet little princes! But let's get you clean first"

* * *

The children were both splashing around sending water everywhere, playing with the toys that they discovered inside the toy box near the couch. A golden little snitch hovered in front of them and a couple of wizard figurines were floating inside the tub.

"Dwayco! Catch!"

Harry launched himself towards Draco, trying to catch the little snitch near his friend's ear. They both splashed into water, sending water all over the bathroom floor.

Hermione sighed and muttered something suspiciously like "Never thought dealing with two toddlers would be this hard. At least they are friends now!" Then a thought hit her. Dealing with these two mischievous rivals was hard enough, but friends? She hoped Hogwarts would be able to deal with the devious toddler duo.

"Come on, you two! We are going to be late."

Hermione looked down at her soaked robes and thought to herself "Ohh we definitely going to be late."

She spelled herself dry and dressed them with their shrunken school clothes.

"Hewmini. Why we hav' to weawr these. Dwayco hate it." Draco whined.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Not because of her mispronounced her name, but because even at three years old, he still whined over little things.

"You have to wear them because you are going to class." Pansy said from the doorway.

"Oh thank god, you are here! Can you get their backpacks? I already put things inside to keep them occupied."

"Who you?" Harry and Draco demanded simultaneously, eyeing the intruder suspiciously.

"You can call me Pansy. I'm going to help Hermione taking care of you."

"Panties?" Draco asked innocently. Hermione snickered at this.

"No Draco. It is Pansy. P.A.N.S.Y." Pansy said, picking up their backpacks.

"Okay done both of you. I'm going to fetch Ron. Come on."

"Umm, why do their backpacks have spidery humans, Granger?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's Spiderman, a muggle cartoon."

"Draco wouldn't approve all those muggle stuff."

"I think it was better for kids and anyways, I didn't choose them! Maybe Professor McGonagall found as good chance to overcome muggleborn prejudice."

* * *

Draco held Pansy's hand and Harry held Hermione's. As soon as they entered the Great Hall, every single person in the hall whirled around to stare at them. The great cacophony of noise that normally accompanied the Great Hall ceased to exist, replaced by furious whispering. Luckily Harry and Draco were too preoccupied watching the sight above them to notice the changes in their surroundings.

"Look Hewmini, the sky! Awe we outside?"

"Can't even talk properly Malfoy!? Oh you can't even walk straight." Ron snapped.

"Ron! We already discussed about this! And no Draco, the ceiling is bewitched to look like the sky outside."

Pansy, Draco and Harry were glaring daggers at Ron.

"We don't want you here!" Harry said his childish voice. He didn't like the red-head, he was the one that made Draco bleed!

Ron was utterly bewildered. It was like millions of knives stabbed his heart all at the same time. He didn't even know what it was that he was feeling, anger, betrayal, hurt, confused all at once.

"Harry..mate..." he pleaded

Harry huffed. Taking Draco's hand, he strode forward to the table Pansy was headed toward and flopped down next to her. Hermione and Ron whispered furiously for a few minutes before heading separate ways.

Smiling, Hermione walked towards them "So, what do you want?"

"No pancakes?"

Looking around, Pansy frowned "I'm afraid not, you both can eat mashed potatoes. They are easier to chew and swallow."

The boys pouted, looking a bit disappointed.

By the time they finished, Draco had peas in his hair and Harry's shrunken glasses had been drowned, now currently residing in the sea of unfinished potato. Their faces and hands smeared with mashed potatoes.

"Looks like most of their food ended up everywhere _other_than their mouths." Hermione muttered.

"Maybe it was a bad idea to make them wear school robes." Pansy said, eyeing the toddlers that were thoroughly coated in their own food. Ron was sitting at the far end of the table with Neville looking miserable.

Hermione sighed and waved her wand. The mess disappeared and Harry's glasses shot out of the mountain of starch, straight into Hermione's waiting hand. Another wand wave later, the glasses were sparkling clean too.

"Ish gone! Hermi..niny do it again!" Draco squealed, awed by the action. Harry was still inspecting himself for any stray potato.

"Come on or we are going to be late on your first class."

Hermione and Pansy helped them get up and put on their backpacks, which were charmed to be lighter. The boys skipped through the doorway, holding hands and the whole student body of Hogwarts smiled at the sight. No one had ever thought they would walk side by side without fighting.

tbc~

A/N: Any suggestions and comments are welcome! Please review! It'll make me sooo happy!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: The Misadventures of two Toddlers Begin!**

**Words: 1541**

**Author Notes: I'm sorry for being late. It has been a busy week for me and my beta. Ohh and Centaurfelicis23567 I already have a beta so maybe you can help me with my next stories!**

Professor McGonagall strode towards them. "Ms. Granger. I hope you can see me today at my office, after dinner will do. I have something to discuss with you."

"Yes, of course Professor."

"Very well, you may go now."

Hermione picked Harry up, they were running late and the toddlers were probably slowest walkers in the world. Draco tugged Pansy's robe, arms stretched out towards her. Smiling, Pansy picked him up.

"Who she?" Harry asked, wrapping his arms around Hermione's neck.

"That's the headmistress, Professor McGonagall."

"Prof..fes.. sowwr Mac..Gon..gald."

"No Hawwy, it's MacDonald!"

Hermione looked ready to burst out laughing at any moment. Whilst trying to compose herself, she answered "You can call her Professor."

Pansy sent her questioning look but Hermione ignored her and picked up the pace. They found seats in the middle of the class, it was perfect for them. Hermione could concentrate on her studies and Harry and Draco could do whatever they wanted without being seen. Pansy helped them climbed on their seats while Hermione was rummaging their backpacks. She pulled out colouring books and a set of colorwands.

"Now, listen, you cannot disturb the class! No fighting, no crying, no teasing, no sleeping, no laughing too loudly."

"Oh for Merlin sake Granger, they're just kids. Loosen up a bit will you? It's not like they are that bad. Right kids?"

"Yes!" The boys chirped, looking as innocent as they could.

"Fine." She narrowed her eyes, "fine." She had a bad feeling about this, she would have to watch them carefully.

Their first class happened to be transfiguration. No one dared to speak during Professor McGonagall's class, even the boys knew better than cause a scene. They played with their colour wand quietly. The trouble unfortunately began in charm class. It was not really their fault. Most of the students were already dozing off, except for Hermione and the Ravenclaws.

"Hermini, Hawwy bored."

"Shush Harry, just colour your book."

"But I don't wan too."

"Go play with Draco, but keep it low. There are some of your toys inside your backpacks."

* * *

Draco felt something nudge him. Looking to his right, he saw Harry trying to look at his colouring book.

"What you want Hawwy?" Draco said, covering his artwork with his arms.

"Hawwy bored. Hermini said we can play toys!" Harry replied, still trying to take a peek.

Draco put down his colorwand and covered his book to prevent Harry from peaking. They went under the table where their backpacks were and began rummaging each other's bags. Something caught Draco's eyes just under the front desk and slowly, he crawled towards the long wooden stick. Harry followed curiously behind him. Hmm, he remembered this from somewhere but it was completely different. More complicated carving and longer.

"It looks like Hermi..ni..ny's stick."

Draco stared at Harry, he was right. It looked like the stick that made them clean. Maybe he could wave it! One great anticlimactic wave later, nothing happened. Maybe he was wrong. He looked at Harry.

"What you doing, Dwayyco?" Something was wrong with Harry, Draco thought. "Your woah..wobe! Pink!"

Harry looked down at his robe, eyes widening comically. He scrambled toward Draco, chubby little fingers grabbing at the odd stick. The raven haired toddler whispered excitedly, "Hawwy try! Hawwy try!"

Draco gladly gave him the wand. They crawled under everyone's desk – taking turns waving the stick around. They snickered loudly when it came to Ron, who was unaware of his surroundings, snoring at the back of the class. They vanished Ron's trousers, leaving him with pink boxers and long blonde hair, though he still had his school uniform. The boys were enjoying themselves immensely until Harry accidentally flicked the stick too sharply and one of the windows cracked and shattered. They ducked under teacher's table but to no avail. Hermione and Pansy had already seen them.

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione shrieked.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!" Followed with Pansy.

The toddlers winced. Crawling out from under the teacher desk, they saw the rest of the students waking up. At first the stood solemnly, but the sight that greeted them was too funny to resist and they began to laugh. The class was full of children, children with brilliantly colored robes and hair and odd hair styles. Though, even with purple hair and flower dress, Hermoine and Pansy's glares were enough to make them stand quietly once more at the front of the class room. They stood guiltily at the front of the class, edging closer to each other, playing with their robes but their eyes still glued to the floor. Harry accidentally dropped his wand and confetti bursted from the tip of it, raining all over the class. It got caught in the students' hair, especially Hermione's bushy hair.

A few seconds of stunned silence later, a high pitched scream pierced the air.

"Bloody hell! Who took my trousers!?"

* * *

Professor Filtwick sent the class to lunch early, saying that the damage would take a long time to fix. The boys had turned every single book on the shelf into a plushie and escaped from detention.

* * *

Harry and Draco were eating quietly with their guardians sitting peacefully across them. Well, more like playing with their food while fidgeting uncomfortably on their seat whilst their guardians glared daggers at them.

Hermione glared while she boys were three, but the way they talked, acted and spoke was more like that of five year olds. Maybe they were just really intelligent. There was no doubt Malfoy was very eloquent for a three year old. He's a Malfoy, it's in his blood. Harry though, she didn't know much about. Harry had kept his childhood more of a secret. All she could remember was that he was stayed with the Dursleys, his closest relatives.

"Granger, I think it's their nap time." Pansy whispered, snapping Hermione back to real life.

Sure enough, the toddlers were nodding off over their food. How could she forget about these important things? Children of their age required far more sleep in comparison to teenagers or adults.

"What do we have after this?"

"Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"We have to find a place for them to sleep." Hermione stated as she stood, lifting Harry on to her hip. Pansy followed her suit by picking Draco.

In the end, they decided the classroom would be safest and easiest place for the boys to sleep.

They entered DADA's class early. Hermione chose to sit in a place in the middle of the classroom. She closed the distance between two benches and cast a multitude of cushioning charms on them. Harry and Draco now were in Pansy's arms, their heads leaning against the Slytherin's shoulder while facing each other. Draco was drooling, lazily chewing Pansy's hair in his sleep. Meanwhile, Hermione had conjured one big pillow and blanket for them to share.

"This will do for now."

Pansy lowered them onto the benches, untangling Draco from her hair at the same time. As soon as they hit the makeshift bed, they curled into each other, sighing contentedly. Smiling, Pansy covered them with the blanket. Hermione smiled to, watching the toddlers snuggle happily under the blanket.

Hermione and Pansy sat down next to the sleeping children.

"So, you and Draco, you guys a thing?"

"What do you mean 'a thing'?" Pansy questioned frostily.

"Umm, like a...uhm, you know, like a relationship or somthing." The bookworm stammered awkwardly. "I've seen the way you look at him, like at the Hospital when you were holding him. I've never seen you look so... so unguarded... so soft." She finished softly.

Pansy shot her one icy glare before staring stonily at the floor. "Mind your own business Granger."

A few minutes of awkward silence later, she replied, speaking softly, almost reverently. "We are just good friends, one might say the best of friends. You wouldn't believe the things we've been through together. Draco has always been there for me, helping me through all sorts of shit despite the crap quality of his own life."

Their conversation was cut short as students began to file into the dank classroom. The noisy eighth years quickly quieted down as soon as they noticed the two toddlers bundled up together, sleeping peacefully in the middle of the class. Even Professor Oakley, who usually bothered Harry incessantly much like a certain old blonde haired DADA professor now suffering from memory-loss, made sure that the toddlers slept on, uninterrupted.

The class ended and both boys were still fast asleep. Pansy and Hermione carried them up to the common room as they didn't have any class for the rest of the day.

tbc~

A/N: Any comments or suggestions are welcome. I know the chapter is quite short. Sorry~


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Remedy**

**Words: 2124**

**Author Notes: Chapter six! Thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry to say that I think I'll update once every two weeks since I'm super busy. **

The boys slept in for an hour more after their guardians put them in their cribs. Hermione was sitting on the armchair, a book open on her lap though her eyes were glued on the sleeping toddlers and her mind was wandering somewhere else all together.

Once they woke up, the boys began exploring their room. All of their toys were dumped on the carpet next to a low table stalked high with story books. Hermione let them enjoy themselves a bit before dinner time. They were currently deciding their favourite stuffed animals.

"I like the dwagon beawr!" Draco exclaimed, crushing the ever smiling green dragon plushie to his chest.

Hermione couldn't help but smile. Baby Draco was adorable! At the very least, he was far more likeable than his moody teenage counter-part. Baby Draco was like any other normal kid, silly, cheerful, and cute! Normal Draco was all about his image, his every move aiming to please his icy and unloving father. It was like he grew up too quickly, even quicker than the 'normal' war-scarred kids of Hogwarts. Harry, who was at the heart of the battle, the boy with the weight of the world on his shoulders, had her and Ron. At least Harry was happy for the first few years, at least he didn't look so stoic and broken.

Either way though, it pleased her immensely to see him like this, to see him so happy and carefree.

"Did you know Draco means Dragon in Latin?" Hermione said, putting down her quill.

"Weeally? Hawwy! Imma dwagon! Rawr!" Draco screeched, frantically waving his dragon in Harry's face

"Do Hawwy's Hermi! Do Hawwy's! Hawwy likes teddy. What does Hawwy mean?" Harry bounced up and down exuberantly and Hermione had to stifle a laugh.

"Ahh it can be means power. I can see it on you."

"Dwayco! Hawwy power teddy! VOOM WOOM! SUUUPA TEDDY!"

They spent a few minutes fighting their favourite stuffed animals before Hermione had to stop them because it was almost dinner time. The boys were chronic messy eaters and even the strongest of cleaning charms couldn't do away with the smell, so Hermione couldn't risky putting them into their robes. She pulled out black trousers and a white t-shirt that had "Huggable" printed on it for Draco, and deep blue trousers with a black t-shirt with "Chosen One" printed on it for Harry.

"Hermini, Hawwy wike Dwayco shirt, can Hawwy wear same wif Dwayco?" Harry pleaded while Hermione spelled their toys and booksback to their respective places. Draco just looked lost, his brows furrowed and head cocked as he looked back and forth from his shirt to Harry's.

"Maybe next time Harry. We are late for dinner and I have to meet Professor McGonagall." Hermione stated absently, trying to make sure they had everything.

"owwkay." Harry replied quietly after a moment.

The dejected frown on Harry's face made her heart ache but they were really in rush. She didn't know if they had matching clothes and didn't have time to go for clothes hunting.

* * *

The minor disappointment was soon forgotten as Draco and Harry went to Great Hall hand-in-hand, chattering and pointing animatedly at a moving painting. Hermione and Pansy strode behind them, having their own conversation.

"You know the boys have us totally wrapped around their tiny little fingers right?" Pansy questioned, eyes raised and lips quirked in amusement.

"I knoooww!" Hermione groaned, "I almost searched the same t-shirt as Draco when Harry asked for it. Well, I still might do it if we are not too late." She quickly added "Ohh, and can you look after them after dinner, please? I have to see the headmistress."

"Of course, I promise I won't spoil them!... well, not too much..." Pansy smirked

Hermione just laughed.

The Great Hall was crowded and it took them a little longer than usual to find their seats. This time Hermione and Pansy insisted on feeding them, especially since last time more food ended up on their clothes instead of their tummy. Unfortunately for them, feeding two toddlers was harder that they thought.

Harry and Draco always found a way to face each other, Harry was clutching Draco's t-shirt, his face close to the giant bubbly writing as he squinted intensely at it. Draco's chin was touching his chest, almost going cross eyed as he tried to read it upside-down.

"Oh, it said hugg..able. Meaning Hermini?"

"It means people want to hug you." Pansy answered as she buttered her toast.

No sooner has as Pansy finished speaking, Harry launched himself on to Draco,squealing happily as he hugged his friend and cried "YAYYYY Dwayyyco! Wots of huggles for DWAYCO!" His adorable antics earned a few sighs all around the Great Hall. The girls started cooing at them and even the boys had fond smiles on their face.

"Aww I want same wif Dwayyco. So he can hug me." Harry whined.

"I think you..r is good. Chhoo..sen One. Means you're the one chosen for Dwacoy hugs. No one else is allowed!"

"Hmm okay, only me can hug you. Hermini, I like this shirt."

"It's Hermione, not Hermini." Hermione said.

"Hermi-eowni" Harry tried

Hermione made a mental note to always put them in identical clothes or maybe clothes that fit each other like now. She finished her pumpkin juice and stood up, ready to go.

"Boys, I have to go now. I want you to behave yourself. Pansy will take care of you."

"Okay Hermininy." They chirped. Several students snickered at the name, earning a death glare from Hermione.

* * *

Professor McGonagall was behind her table, marking her student's work when Hermione entered her office.

"Ms Granger, please sit. Tea?" She said without looking up.

"Umm no thanks. I just had dinner."

"Very well, let me just straight to the point. I already found a potion brewer to make the remedy." She stopped her work, putting away her quill and blowing lightly on the ink.

"That was fast!... Professor, I was thinking though, how could the potion have worked if they did not drink the potion?"

"Active ingredient, Ms Granger." Satisfied what she had written dried, McGonagall went back to writing her letter. "Professor Slughorn made them brew a thicker potion, meaning the potion contains a higher concentration of active ingredient. Mr Potter, never the one for following directions, added far more active ingredient then necessary. The potion would have reacted to a single touch. Well, in this case, a whole body."

"I heard them bickering about the potion! I'll start some research on the potion, professor."

"There is no need for that Ms Granger, I already taken care of the situation. The remedy will be ready in 2 weeks, though it only ages them 5 years. They will be eight year old. We will have to keep an eye out for side effects first, but if there is no other problem we can give the remedy to turn them back to their original age."

"What about their things? Will keep having to but new clothes for them?"

"No, house elves will take care of that. We have to keep this from the wizarding world. And yes they have identical clothes." She said, giving Hermione a knowing look.

"It's guess better to keep this within Hogwarts, but shouldn't Draco's mother be informed of his deaging?"

"I already told her. There is nothing she can do. Hogwarts provide the best protection one could wish for their child."McGonagall looked up, smiling. "Now go! Before the boys manage to get themselves into more trouble!"

"Okay." Hermione laughed. "I'll take care of them professor."

She was near the doorway when Professor McGonagall added softly, "Give him a chance Ms Granger. And tell him he is allowed to use the tub"

Hermione just blinked and nodded belatedly. It was creepy, the headmistress seemed to know everything, just like the late Professor Dumbledore. Was it a job requirement for the head of the school to know everything or something? Maybe she should reread the history of Hogwarts.

As she descended the stairs, Hermione caught a glimpse of red hair.

"Hey 'Mione. Can I talk to you?" Ron said, standing at the base of the stairs.

Maybe this was what Professor McGonagall meant by giving him a chance.

"Yeah, sure Ron. What do you want?"

"I just want to apologize for my behaviour. I know I shouldn't have acted like that. Give me a chance to make it right?"

"I knew you would come to your senses eventually but I'm quite surprised at how little time it took!" She smiled at the nervous ginger, "You have grown up Ronald, but it isn't me you should be apologising too." Hermione reprimanded, walking back to their tower with Ron beside her.

"I'll try to be a better friend for Harry. He looks happier now. Maybe I'll even try to get along with Malfoy!"

"You know what? Maybe you should join us tomorrow. Since tomorrow is Saturday, I'm planning to take them to the tub." Hermione offered, entering the common room.

Ron stopped and turned to look at her "But... I can't use it."

"The headmistress gives you permission to use it." Hermione said, turn around to face Ron.

Ron face lit up. "Really? Thanks 'Mione! You are the best."

The redhead wrapped Hermione in a hug and gave her kiss on the cheek before flushing bright red. Hermione blushed too. A few awkward seconds later, Ron bade her a quick goodbye and raced off to his room.

Hermione sighed, today felt like the longest day of her life. When she entered the nursery, she saw the boys sleeping on the fluffy rug, their faces smeared with ice cream. The toddlers slept in a tight ball, Harry's hair in Draco's mouth. It seemed Draco had a problem with chewing hair in his sleep. Pansy was kneeling beside the boys with a bowl of water, trying to clean them up.

"Why don't you just use cleaning charm?"

Pansy looked up, startled, and then scowled when she realized she had been caught. "I didn't want you to smell them and realize I fed them so many sweets before bed. Plus, it's cleaner this way."

Hermione helped her changed their trousers, leaving them in their undies and the t-shirts.

"Looks like you managed to spoil them rotten."

"They asked for ice cream and I can't say no to their bloody puppy eyes! So, I got Winky to bring them ice cream and candies. And thanks to you for taking so long, I have to chase two hyper kids around the room until they came down from their sugar rush!"

"I think we should let them sleep here. I don't have heart to move them."

Pansy snorted. "And you say I'm spoiling them."

"Oh shut up." Hermione said, picking their pillows, blankets and favourite stuffed animals. After they were arranged properly, Hermione cast the usual monitoring charm.

"Why does Draco seem to like chewing hair?"

"It was a habit when he was young, chewing hair calmed him down. Mind you, only certain people's hair! He wouldn't touch Severus's greasy locks with a stick! I might add even though he was Draco's godfather."

Hermione chuckled. "I don't think any of us even risked looking at it too long." A moment later Pansy's last comment registered. "Wait, he was Draco's godfather!?... Oh dear, that must have been hard for him"

They fell in comfortable silence until Pansy stood with the words, "I'm going to bed." She strode towards the boys and planted a kiss on each of their foreheads, whispering "goodnight" to each of them and got up to go back to her room.

"Goodnight Granger." She added as an afterthought, stopping and turning back in the door way.

"Goodnight."

Once Pansy was out of sight, Hermione planted a kiss for each,whispering promises to take a good care of them, heart swelling at their peaceful faces. One day, she was going to be a mom and she really hoped she was good enough.

A/N: So, how was it? Is it good? Please review! Any comments or suggestions are welcome. :) Sorry if there's any typing error or something.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Making Friends**

**Words: 1823**

**Author Notes: Chapter seven! I feel bad because it took me a long time to upload a new chapter. So, Enjooyyy! xoxo I already edited it. So the boys were three years old. Please let me know if there is any mistakes.**

Hermione found them sprawled on the rugs the next day, still sleeping and clutching their favourite stuffed animals. She decided to let them sleep for a few more hours, letting them skip their breakfast while she did her homework despite how unnatural it felt for her. If they were older, she might even set many ringing charm around them to wake them up. It was almost eleven when Pansy came in, her elegant dark green robe sweeping gracefully around her.

"Didn't have a heart to wake them up Granger?"

"Would you?"

"Obviously" The Slytherin sniffed.

Pansy knelt beside the sleeping children and charmed Hermione's quills to tickle their noses. Draco was the first to react, but in the end he only flopped onto his stomach and continued sleeping. Harry simply wrinkled his nose. Pansy waited patiently for a few more seconds before rolling her eyes and pulling the boys' beloved plushies from them.

"Hawwy, my dwagon." Draco whined sleeply, groping the space around him with closed eyes.

"Dwayyco, where teddy?! I dun have dwagon!"

Harry sneezed and his eyes fluttered open.

The poor kid didn't even have the time to fully wake up or even adjusting to the general brightness of the room before Pansy began mercilessly tickling him. Harry squealed and Draco jolted out of his slumber. Hermione immediately began to tickle him too. Kids' laughter filled the room. The boys squirmed around, trying to use each other as a shield and screeching their surrender until the older girls decided that they had suffered enough tickle torture.

"Okay boys, let's get you change and find something to eat. You can't skip lunch. I have little surprises for you though! And no I'm not going tell you."

"Awwh okay."

"But Dwayco and Hawwy want choose..." Harry started

"..shirt …" Draco continued.

"..to wear today." Harry finished

"Since when do you two finish each other's sentences?" Hermione asked, exchanging a bemused glance with Pansy.

"Since now!" They chirped cheekily.

* * *

After they changed into more comfortable clothes, the group went to the Great Hall for lunch. Draco sat on Pansy's lap and Harry on Hermione's. The girls stuffed them with all kinds of food, making sure the boys were fed properly. While boys ate, the girls discussed their plans for the day. Their backpacks were waiting in the tub room – stuffed with copious toys that Hermione deemed safe and had charmed water-proof.

The boys had identical grey cargo shorts that fitted them perfectly and light blue t-shirts with 'aeroplane' printed across the front; the nine letter word inducing an hour long explanation on muggle transportation for any pureblood stupid enough to ask.

"Okay, time for the surprises!"

"Yay!" the boys shrieked, almost bouncing off their seats.

They skipped back to the common room, each firmly grasping one of Hermione's hands. Finally, they stopped in front of two lavish doors.

"Ready boys?"

Two squealing, bouncing toddlers gave Hermione her answer and she pushed the doors to reveal the tub room. Immediately, Harry and Draco stopped bouncing and simply stared in awe. They explored every inch of the room together, oohing and ahhing at everything from the massive pool like tub to the small changing room. Luckily there was no ghost haunting the room like the previous prefect's bathroom.

"You're going to have to change into your swimming trunks… Can you two do that by yourselves? And I'll need you to promise you won't enter the tub without me or Pansy!" Hermione said, handing them their swimming trunks.

"Okay Hermininy, prowwmise." The boys chirped.

They skipped off to the changing room, chattering excitedly as they entered the nearest stall. Pansy and Hermione soon followed their course, changing to own swim suits.

* * *

Ron stood in front of the door, slightly unsure if he made the right decision. What if they couldn't forgive him? But if he didn't do it, he might lose Harry and even Hermione! He couldn't let it happen; they had been his best friends since first year! Then there was the matter of Malfoy. How did they expect him to tolerate to that blond after so many years of animosity? He sighed and continued to stare at the door.

After a few minutes of this internal conflict, he took a deep breath, collected all his Gryffindor courage, and pushed the door open. Draco and Harry were kneeling near the resting chair, looking at something that looked familiar though he could not, for the life of him, remember what. He scanned the room but failed to find the people who were responsible for the two toddlers. Hesitantly, he closed the distance between him and the boys.

"What's this Dwayyco?"

"Hmm animal?"

"Yeah, but why it… _yellow_"

"Hmmm... It feewls rubbawy."

Harry squeezed the unidentified object and responded with a resounding squeak. Harry gasped and almost dropped the odd yellow item before continuing to inspect it. As Ron got closer and the rubbery animal came into sight, Ron remembered what it was.

"It is a rubber duck." Ron supplied softly.

The unexpected voice startled them. The two three-year-old whirled around to see a slightly nervous looking Ron standing behind them. Their eyes narrowed. Harry, who was always overly protective of his friends, got up and stood in front of Draco, effectively blocking Malfoy. The oh-so-yellow-rubbery-thingy was forgotten all together.

"What you want?" Harry demanded.

"Well hello to you to!" Ron mumbled sarcastically under his breath. "I… I just wanted to apologize to you about the other day."

Harry stuck his tongue out.

"Look, I said I'm sorry okay? I know it'll be hard to trust me again, but would you please just give me a chance to make up it up to you?

"You pushed Dwayco!" Harry accused angrily, not ready to forgive anyone who hurt his friend.

"Hawwy," Draco said from behind Harry, tugging on the darker haired boy's arm,

"Its okay."

Harry turned around to face Draco, "Awe you sure?"

Ron could practically _hear_ Harry's face softening just as his voice did, filling with concern when he was talking to Draco. In hopes of turning the conversation in his favour, Ron pulled out two chocolate treats from his bag.

"Fancy some chocolate frogs?"

Hearing the word 'chocolate', the boys' attention was quickly reverted back to Ron.

Giggling, Draco asked "Is it sawfe?"

"It's okay Dwayco. I eat mine firwst." Harry answered bravely.

Ron blinked, confused by the whole situation. Was Harry really willing to risk his life for a Malfoy? Never mind, it was a great opportunity to gain their trust. He ripped open a box and stuffed the cocoa delicacy into his mouth before it escaped, chewing it loudly and moaning delightedly.

"Give us ten!" Draco stated imperiously, tilting his head up in his old I-am-so-much-better-than-you stance. Harry nodded enthusiastically, chocolate frogs were his favourite!

Ron groaned. He took out ten chocolate frogs, muttering "sneaky little Slytherins". He just lost all his weekly chocolate supply!

* * *

Hermione stepped out of the changing room. She was a little bit worried when she heard Ron's voice. She only grew more worried with every step, and hoped to Merlin the boys and Ron weren't in the middle of some sort of argument or any form of a fight. Fortunately, the sight that greeted her when she came out of the changing room was not one of tense, angry words, but her three boys sitting in a circle, munching chocolate frogs. Ron was explaining something to them around his mouthful of chocolate. Hermione stood in the doorway, watching them. It wasn't until Pansy cleared her throat behind her that the bushy haired girl snapped out of her reverie.

"So Granger, do you make it a habit to loiter in doorways?"

"Just look at them, they're getting along so well!" Hermione whispered, smiling fondly at her favorite three boys.

"Come on, we don't have time for this small emotional reunion."

Hermione rolled her eyes but quickly followed Pansy. As they neared the group, Hermione caught a glimpse of a rubber duck at of the gathering.

"Looks like you discovered the function of a rubber duck."

Ron looked up and smiled. "Yeah, my father couldn't stop rambling about it once he discovered the weird little rubber thing!"

"What is the function of that… thing?" Pansy asked, slightly uncomfortable with having civil conversation with a Weasel, especially about a foreign, possibly evil, little unknown yellow object that he knew more about.

"Fun" Hermione said simply. "Now boys, do you want to learn how to swim or will floating do?"

The group decided it was time to enter the pool and slowly descended into blue water.

Hermione held Harry tightly despite the floating charm she had cast on him earlier, she didn't want to risk the charm not working. Draco, who was under the same charm, didn't like the idea of being even a meter away from Harry and wriggled fiercely in Pansy's arms. Pansy's patience was wearing thin and it took a lot of effort not to yell at the little blond. Ron was keeping his distance, watching from the other side of the tub. Finally, Pansy's resolve snapped.

"Stop that Draco! Keep still or I won't teach you how to swim."

"I want Hawwy!" He whined pitifully.

Pansy rolled her eyes and sighed exasperatedly, an action she had been performing more and more often as of late. "Fineeeeee"

The Slytherin waded over to Hermione and Harry, not stopping until they were side by side.

"Happy now?" she spit scathingly

Draco just smiled innocently up at her.

Swimming class was a flop. Instead of listening to their elders well meaning and explicit instructions, the boys preferred ordering Pansy and Hermione, who they decided made fine modes of transportation, to catch each other before running away in an odd version of the game tag. They even splashed water towards Ron, who chased them around. Well, chased Hermione and Pansy around since they were holding them.

Hermione conjured a small boat for the three year olds, letting them to sit in it while the older kids had swimming race. The boys tried to sabotage the game by throwing their toys at the eighth years rather than cheering for them and in the end, the tub was full with their floating toys.

~tbc

**A/N: Any comments or suggestions are welcome! Please please please review... :) Have a good day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Making Friends**

**Words: 1744**

**Author Notes: Sorry for the late chapter! I'm busy with my university's life! And this chapter is a bit crappy since my beta is on vacation. But I hope you can understand it. :)**

Pansy and Hermione were picking up their snack at the kitchen, where Winky provided them a basket full of food. They decided to make a visit to the kitchen instead of calling the house elves, leaving the boys with Ron to give him another chance.

When they got back to the common room, they are stopped by Neville and Hannah who were asking if they can join them. Hermione welcomed all the Eighth Years to join them instead. When she opened the room, she saw Harry, Draco and Ron were floating around the tub. She managed to panic for a few seconds before she realized they were on floating charm.

"Hermininy brings friends!" Draco squealed when he caught sight of her and the students; making Ron and Harry turned to them.

"Hermininy! Look we are floating." Harry squealed and tried to float nearer Draco.

Hermione ignored the snickering behind her when she put the basket on the table. The students changed to their swimsuits and started to fill the tub. Ron was helping the boys to get out of the tub. She was setting up the table when the boys came running to her; earning them a few minutes or perhaps half an hour of lecturing from Hermione about running around on wet surface.

Other than that, the boys were happily enough eating their pancakes with maple syrup on top of it. Pansy gave Hermione horrified look when they recalled the night before incident where they became sugar-rush. So, after they finished, Hermione let them play for a little bit. The other students were kind enough to them. They let the boys played pirate on their little boat while they pretended to ambush them. The boys loaded their little boat with as much toys they can, especially rubber ducks and threw it around until at some point Draco's rubber duck hit on Hermione's head; who was sitting at the seating chair near the tub with Ron beside her.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!"

"Eeepp" Draco hides behind Harry.

"Both of you come here this instant."

The boys timidly get out of their boat and with the help of Neville and Hannah, they managed to struggle getting out. They were definitely going to be lectured again.

But Hermione just said. "I think it was enough for today. Ron can you helped Draco get dress?"

"Yeah, sure 'Mione." Ron said, holding Draco's hand. Even the boys scared to protest.

Harry trailed behind them, trying to escape but Hermione catch him. "You are coming with me." The students just watched them helplessly. They started to get out from the tub too since all their excitement are ruined.

* * *

"Hermininy is scary." Draco said when Ron helped him with his short. They were inside one of the stall in the changing room.

"Well she is. But believe me, we all need her."

"Hmm Hawwy must be scared." He thought, but apparently he said it out loud. Then he began to panic. "Hawwy!." He gasped. "We must save him!"

Draco proceeded to sit on the bench waiting for Ron to help him with his t-shirt. But a movement caught his attention. He saw his shirt moved. Curious, he cautiously reached for the shirt when a spider crawled out of the shirt.

"Ahhh!" Backing away, he quickly jumped off the bench and clung to Ron.

* * *

Ron was about to separate Draco's trunks from the dry clothes when he heard him screaming. He turned around to find Draco was hugging his legs tightly, almost knocking him off balance. He picked up Draco after a moment of struggling to unattached him from his legs.

"What is it? Why are you screaming?"

"Bag.. picture.. same! But shirt!"

"What is wrong with the shirt?"

Confused with what Draco was saying, he approached the bench and lifted the shirt. Draco was whimpering on his arm while rambling on something. At that very moment, the spider crawled on between the shirt and Ron's hand.

"Ahh! Mommy!'Mione! Lord! Merlin! Help us! I don't want to die yet." He cried; quickly he threw the shirt away from them and began backing away to the other side of the bench. They were hugging each other fiercely, curling into a ball on the floor; trying to make as small as possible.

* * *

Hermione was just finished dressing a pouting Harry when he heard Draco screamed. Harry perked up at the scream. Worried face started to show when Ron followed the previous screamed. Hermione was beginning to think that Ron was hurting Draco but hearing Ron's scream made her think that both of them were in danger. She lifted Harry to her arms and started walking to the stall where both Ron and Draco occupied. Banging the door opened with her wand at ready, Harry had his arms wrapped around her neck. She scanned the room but no danger was near. The sight that greeted her was a bit confusing; Ron and Draco were hugging each other on the corner of the stall, tears streaming down their cheek.

"Get rid of it!"

"Blimey Draco, why me?"

"Cus you are big boy."

Harry wriggled from Hermione's arms. He shouted "Dwayco!" and started running towards them.

Draco, who sensed Harry presence released himself from Ron and clung to Harry instead. Hermione was trying to get Ron to talk. He seemed distress as he hugged Hermione like a lifeline.

"Hawwy! Bag..picture.. the man but different."

"Spiderman?"

"Yes, but different...under the shirt."

At that moment, Hermione laughing out loud. Ron was scowling at her. Harry decided to find out himself. He lifted the shirt and found a spider beneath it. Cooing to the spider, he let it crawled on his palm.

"Ahh! Put it down Harry! Put it down!" Ron yelled.

"But it is cute." Harry said and started to walk toward them. Hermione's laughter subsided.

"Hawwy. I'm scared" Draco pleaded. Fear filled his eyes.

Harry stopped dead on his track. Looking back and forth from Draco and the spider. He didn't know how to get rid of it and he didn't want to scare Draco either.

"Give it to me Harry. I will take care of it." A voice came from behind him. He whirled around and saw Justin holding his hand. Harry gave him the spider and said "Please find a safe place for it."

Justin just nodded and out of the room. Draco launched himself on Harry, hugging him tightly. Harry sighed and hugged back. "I'm sorry Dwaycoo."

"Knock it off you two! I can't believe you screamed like a girl!" Hermione chuckled.

Draco pouted. Ron scowled.

"No, I am not." They both said in unison.

Harry chuckled "Yes, you are."

"It was not my fault the spider is hideous." Ron said.

"It has many legs! Scrawny little legs!"

"Haha it is okay now." Harry said, petting Draco's hair but still not letting go of Draco.

"Dun't want to weaw that shirt again." Draco whined.

Both Hermione and Harry rolled their eyes.

* * *

All of them hanging out at the common room that night, where Ron and Draco were sulking. They were sitting on the couch, pouting at Pansy. Some of the students were doing their homework, sometimes they would look up and eavesdrops.

"I can't believe you two." She broke into hysterical laughter.

She gasped. "A spider! Of all things."

Pansy and Harry snickered.

"I can't believe I missed it. I might enjoy it if I hadn't get back to my room so early." Pansy added.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Draco and I will not talking to all of you." Ron muttered but loud enough for the rest of them to catch.

Draco nodded and sticking her tongue towards Pansy. The action made Pansy laughed even harder.

"Ahh whatever. You guys will talk to us after all." Pansy said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Okay enough, it's time to bed."

"Ahh Granger. Let them stay for a bit more. It's weekend."

"No, they have to follow their schedule. Come on Draco."

Draco did not respond to it. He just sat on the couch, still sulking and refused to talk to the other. Harry came beside him; slightly unsure what to do, so he tugged Draco's arm. Still no responds. He shifted and stood in front of Draco. But Draco immediately looked away.

"Dwaycoo, please. I'm sleepy."

"Go to sleep then. I want to sleep with Ron." He blew raspberry towards Harry.

Harry; who closed to tears, pleaded again. "Please. I'm sowwy. I want to sleep wif you."

No responds. At last, Draco couldn't take it any longer. He sighed "Fine but you have to carry me."

"I'll carry you Draco." Hermione interjected.

The boys did not aware of their surroundings until Hermione interjected. They were a bit startled when every single one in the common room was looking at them. But Draco managed to answer. "No! I want Hawrwwy to do it."

So that night Harry had to piggy back Draco all the way to their room. Draco began to chew Harry's hair when they reached the second stairs indicating that he was getting sleepy. The adults trailed behind them to look over them. Hermione secretly casted a lighten charm on Draco so that Harry can carry him all the way to their room.

After she changed them to their pyjamas, she was beginning to tuck them in their cribs when Draco requested that he wanted to sleep with Harry.

"I want to sleep with Hawry."

"Ugh Draco!" Hermione annoyed of this little Malfoy, who was ordering around even on his young age. She had to enlarge the Harry's crib and vanished Draco's crib.

She lifted both of them to the enlarged crib and tucked them together. As usual they scooted towards each other and snuggled. Their favourite stuffed animals were on their side.

" 'Night Hawwy." Draco murmured.

" 'Night Dwayco." Harry whispered back.

tbc~

A/N: Any suggestions or comments are welcome. I'm sorry, if you are not satisfied with my grammar or something. Please reviewww! :) Have a nice day.


End file.
